As is well known in the art, in the manufacture of printed electronic circuits a laminate of copper and etch resistant material, usually plastic, is used. A common method of obtaining the circuits is to mask the desired pattern on the copper surface of the laminate with a protective resist material, which is impervious to the action of an etch solution. In a subsequent etching step, the unprotected areas of the copper are etched away, while the masked areas remain intact and provide the desired circuiting supported by the plastic. The resist material can be a plastic material, an ink or a solder.
In the last few years, the industry has more and more turned to hydrogen peroxide-sulfuric acid systems for etching the electronic circuit boards, due to the low cost of the etching solutions and to the relative ease with which copper values can be recovered from the spent etch solutions.
However, there are many problems connected with the use of hydrogen peroxide as an ingredient in the etchants. It is a well known fact that the stability of hydrogen peroxide in a sulfuric acid-hydrogen peroxide solution is detrimentally affected by the presence of heavy metal ions such as copper ions. Thus, as etching proceeds and copper ion content of the etchant thereby increases, the etch rate will experience a serious drop-off due to the decomposition of the hydrogen peroxide in the etch bath, which will soon be exhausted. In order to improve the capacity of these etchants, various stabilizers have been suggested and used with some success for abatement of the hydrogen peroxide decomposition due to the presence of copper ions.
Although considerable retardation of the metal ion-induced hydrogen peroxide decomposition can be achieved by the addition of a suitable stabilizer, the etch rates of the stabilized hydrogen peroxide-sulfuric acid etchants have, generally, been quite low and in need of improvement especially at high copper ion concentrations. It has, therefore, been suggested in the prior art to add a catalyst or promoter to improve the etch rate. Specific examples of such catalysts or promoters are the inorganic thiosulfates disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,455, and the metal ions disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,290, such as silver, mercury, palladium, gold and platinum ions, which all have a lower oxidation potential than that of copper. Other examples include those of U.S. Pat. No. 3,293,093, i.e. phenacetin, sulfathiazole and silver ion, or the various combinations of any of the above three components with dibasic acids, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,341,384, or with the phenyl ureas or benzoic acids of U.S. Pat. No. 3,407,141, or with the urea and thiourea compounds of U.S. Pat. No. 3,668,131.
Another problem often encountered using hydrogen peroxide-sulfuric acid etchants is that etching rates are adversely effected by the presence of even small amounts of chloride or bromide ions, and usually ordinary tap water cannot be used in preparing the etching solution. It is, therefore, required that these ions be removed either by deionization of the water or by precipitation of the contaminating ions, e.g. with silver ions added in the form of a soluble silver salt. It has also been suggested in the prior art (U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,863) to add up to 5 g/liter of either cyclohexanol or methylcyclohexanol to the etchants as inhibitors against the detrimental effect of chloride ions.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide a novel, highly efficient aqueous composition for the dissolution of metals.
Another object is to provide an improved method for the dissolution of metals, e.g. copper or alloys of copper, at high rates.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an etching composition and process, which are insensitive to relatively high concentrations of chloride and bromide ions.
Other objects of the invention will become readily apparent from the detailed description set forth hereinafter.